1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet/flea collar and more particularly pertains to eliminating the need for a pet to wear a second collar for protection from ectoparasites and further enhancing the appearance of the pet by conveniently hiding the insecticide strip in an inner pocket of the pet/flea collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flea collars on animals is known in the prior art. More specifically, flea collars heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling fleas on pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,416 to Grubb and Baxter discloses a tick and flea collar of solid solution plasticized vinylic resin-carbamate insecticide. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,901 to Carey discloses a combination inner flea-tick collar and outer-protective collar for animals. 297,776 to Bridges discloses a combined animal collar and flea repellant holder. 317,217 to Beutler discloses a flea collar concealer. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. to Skwirz discloses a pet collar or similar article.
In this respect, the pet/flea collar, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating the need for a pet to wear a second collar for protection from ectoparasites and further enhancing the appearance of the pet by conveniently hiding the insecticide strip in an inner pocket of the pet/flea collar.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet/flea collar which can be used for eliminating the need for a pet to wear a second collar for protection from ectoparasites and further enhancing the appearance of the pet by conveniently hiding the insecticide strip in an inner pocket of the pet/flea collar. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.